Além da Irmandade
by Shinji Itte
Summary: Uma continuação da saga terminada em Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood... Não apenas uma história de amor, uma história de irmandade. Até onde vai um sentimento? O que devemos fazer por ele? O que é certo? Escolha o seu lado.


**NOTAS IMPORTANTES:**

**LEGENDA:**

Deixá-la não era fácil, mesmo com toda a expectativa de aprender Alquimia =**Narração normal.**

**- = Mudança de espaço ou de tempo, vocês entendem.**

**QUANDO A LETRA FOR MAIÚSCULA NA HISTÓRIA SIGNIFICA QUE ELA É IMPORTANTE.**

As alterações de tonalidade na voz dos personagens serão marcadas por itálico.

Songs – Pessoal, indicarei não apenas uma música, mas uma discografia inteira, simplesmente baixem e apertem o Play enquanto estiverem lendo.

megaupload . com /?d=NGP3JI8C

**Além da Irmandade**

Por Shinji Itte

**Capítulo I –**Retomando a vida

"_Eu lhe darei metade da minha vida, é uma troca equivalente, dê-me metade da sua." Edward Elric_

Deixá-la não era fácil, mesmo com toda a expectativa de aprender Alquimia outra vez, poder voltar para o exército ao lado de Mustang, mudar o mundo e poder proteger as pessoas que ama, como no passado. No entanto, o maior desejo de Edward Elric, sentado naquele trem em busca do conhecimento oculto de Xing, no leste, era estar com Winry. Observava o sol daquela tarde se esconder atrás das colinas de Reesembool, queria poder conjurar uma cortina.

Os últimos dias foram cansativos para todos em Central City, mas Ed estava determinado a estudar Rentanjutsu, a alquimia de Xing, já que abrira mão de seu conhecimento em Renkinjutsu para retomar o corpo de seu irmão, Alphonse, e seus membros, há muito usados para reviver sua mãe. O maior e mais terrível erro de suas vidas havia custado vários anos de jornada para ser consertado.

Jornada na qual Ed e Al fizeram muitos amigos, viveram um sonho, viraram senhores da matéria, transformavam qualquer objeto, construíam, reparavam, tinham uma reputação, eram reconhecidos. Tudo acabara, no entanto, em uma última tentativa desesperada de salvar o mundo.

Apesar disso, Ed não se arrependia, mas queria retomar sua vida antiga. A vida sem alquimia era um tanto sem esplendor, e ele não se contentaria tão facilmente. Assim, partia para Xing estudar os antigos manuscritos.

* * *

- Ele ficará bem, Winry. – Disse Alphonse.

- Eu sei, confio nele, mas...

- Não se preocupe – Alhponse abraçou-a.

- Obrigada, Al.

- Ah, vocês estão aí – Pinako entra na sala – Eu trouxe bolinhos.

- Ah, muito obrigado Pinako-san.

- Ora, não é nada, você também é como um neto para mim, Al. Edward teve mesmo que ir?

- Sim senhora... Eu também devo ir em breve, para o oeste em busca de alquimia.

- Alquimia, alquimia, vocês dois estão sempre no mundo das nuvens, já não basta o Ed, eu também terei que perdê-lo Al? – Winry o encarou desgostosa.

- Erm... Você quer que eu fique? – Al já estava corando.

- Claro, você pode aprender alguma coisa sobre Automails, nós podemos ir a Rush Valley e...

- ... e eu poderia continuar procurando, não é mesmo? Você me acompanharia?

- Sim, Al, sou sua amiga, não sou? Vou arrumar minhas coisas – E subiu as escadas, animada.

- Amiga... – Sussurrou Alphonse inaudivelmente. Amiga... Winry sempre fora uma amiga, desde antes da morte de sua mãe, desde antes mesmo de seu pai partir. Aquela criança cheia de vigor havia se tornado uma bela garota de 16 anos, seus longos cabelos loiros chamavam a atenção de Al, e ele sempre teve por ela um sentimento muito forte, assim como Edward. Os três eram amigos, sempre foram. Não... Para Ed, era algo a mais, ele não a via mais como uma amiga e tampouco ela o fazia. Estavam apaixonados, essa era a verdade. Era visível, o ambiente mudava quando estavam juntos, mas Ed sempre fora orgulhoso, não se deixaria entregar a um sentimento assim. Em sua prepotência, nunca deu o que Winry sempre quis, mas não sonhava em pedir a ele. A amizade deles era muito importante para correr esse risco. E ela estava feliz o tendo por perto. Mas agora – pensava Al – ele não estava mais, e apesar da partida de Ed, ela ainda não chorara.

Alphonse foi até a porta, sentou-se no primeiro degrau da escada e acariciou o cachorro de Pinako. O céu estava escuro, exceto por uma fina linha alaranjada no horizonte. Pensou em seu irmão, em tudo o que passaram juntos, passando os olhos pela paisagem, prendeu-se em uma memória de tantos anos atrás:

* * *

3 de outubro de 1910

- Nii-san... Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não tem volta agora Al.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. É o único jeito.

Naquela noite, os irmãos Elric estavam parados em frente à sua casa, Ed segurava uma tocha que usou para começar a incendiar a construção.

- Para trás, Al.

- E agora, irmão?

- Agora nós sentamos e esperamos.

Observaram a casa pegar fogo até o amanhecer, sentados em um toco de uma arvore cortada. Ed adormeceu encostado no corpo do irmão, a armadura que preservara sua vida até pouco tempo. Alphonse era grato ao irmão. Fora sua a idéia de usar a alquimia proibida para trazer sua mãe de volta, e por causa disso, havia feito o irmão perder uma perna. A culpa seria menor se Ed apenas o tivesse deixado morrer, mas o irmão ainda sacrificou o braço direito para colocá-lo naquele corpo. Não era o mais confortável, mas ele não precisaria comer, ou dormir, e assim, poderia cuidar do irmão um pouco melhor.

* * *

Quando Ed acordou, o sol já iluminava as ruínas da casa, agora em brasa. Ed vestiu sua pequena capa vermelha e sem uma palavra, saiu pela estrada de terra, enxugando os olhos.

Mesmo com o balanço do trem, Ed conseguia dormir tranquilamente. Passara a noite encostado na janela, lufadas de ar o refrescando a todo momento, junto com o cheiro de madeira queimada que saía da locomotiva. Quando o apito soou, Edward custou a acordar, foi um dos últimos a sair do vagão. Cerimoniosamente, colocou sua capa, pegou sua mala e saiu para as primeiras horas daquela manhã. O sol ainda não estava visível, mas o azul-marinho daquele céu começava a clarear. Já nas escadas, descendo do trem, deu um grande bocejo, espreguiçou-se e desembarcou em fim.

- Edward-san? – Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos escuros presos em um rabo de cavalo que ia até o meio das costas.

- Imperador Ling! Como vão as coisas?

- Ótimas amigo, preparei uma caravana para nos levar através do deserto.

- Tudo bem, como vai a Lan Fan?

- Ela nos espera com os avestruzes.

- Avestruzes?

- De que outra forma atravessaríamos o deserto? Camelos? – E deu uma gargalhada.

Yao Ling era o 20º príncipe de Xing, um parceiro de Edward nas últimas lutas, um homem com um poder oculto, já que dividia seu corpo com um Homunculus, um ser humano criado em laboratório. Por conta disso, precisava conviver uma dupla personalidade, mas adquirira a capacidade de carbonizar o próprio corpo, transformando-o em um escudo com a resistência de um diamante.

- Como vai, Edward-san? – Perguntou Lan Fan, a chefe da guarda do príncipe.

- Acho que melhor do que quando subir nessa coisa.

- Não se preocupe, esta é a melhor caravana que possuímos. Eles não vão nos decepcionar. Ao menos uma vez você verá o mundo de cima.

Edward encarou o príncipe com um olhar mortífero, não gostava de ser chamado de baixinho.

- Temos uma longa viagem pela frente, é melhor irmos logo. – Continuou Ling, suprimindo o riso.

Edward segurou na macia plumagem do avestruz abaixo de si, estava a quase dois metros do chão e a possibilidade de queda o preocupava.

Começaram a andar, atravessavam um pequeno pátio de pedras cor-de-areia, onde uma fonte circular embelezava o ambiente, ao centro, enquanto os prédios, quase em ruínas, faziam sombra em toda a praça.

Edward observou o lugar ao atravessar, havia algumas tendas de madeira cobertas por tecidos rústicos, a pouca comida à venda era praticamente composta por brotos, raízes e verduras nada suculentas. Nos olhos das pessoas, havia marcas da fome, do esquecimento e do desprezo. A vida naquele lugarejo era simples, mas cada viela parecia ser rica de histórias de tempos passados.

- Ling, quem eram aquelas pessoas?

- Ah, Edward-san, não preste atenção nelas. – Disse em tom solene.

- Mas... – Interrompeu sua fala ao chegarem ao final da rua. Acima, o sol se levantava, silencioso. À sua frente, apenas alguns degraus e pilares de pedra e a flava imponência de quilômetros de areia que se estendiam para todos os lados. Seus olhos não enxergavam o fim daquelas dunas, e sua expressão era incrédula.

- Este, Edward-san, é o Deserto de Błędów, onde as areias imperam e a vida padece, onde o único companheiro de um viajante é o vento que sopra sem cessar e onde sábios encontram os espíritos antigos que lhes contam histórias dos quatro cantos do mundo. E é melhor começarmos, gostaria de não caminhas à noite, se fosse possível, então, precisamos nos apressar.

Atravessar o deserto, mesmo sem precisar caminhar, era uma experiência desconcertante. Andavam constantemente com o rosto coberto, o sol raiando forte em suas costas. O vento soprava firme na mesma direção de sua caminhada, mas com um silvo agudo que não os deixava conversar. As horas passavam, e todo o tempo, Edward se sentia sozinho. Refletia perplexo, observando as pegadas recentes deixadas por Ling. Em seu interior, percebia pela primeira vez sua insignificância, enxergava sua vida como apenas um grão daquele deserto, levada pelo vento, incapaz. Lembrou-se de como era tentar usar alquimia, juntar as palmas e não ver nada acontecer, sentia-se atado a um destino que não era seu. Os passos ritmados de seu animal o puxam em uma única direção. Sua impotência o levou ainda mais distante em suas memórias. Winry. Será que nunca seria capaz de fazer nada a respeito disso também? Tivera a escolha de ficar, continuar sua vida normalmente com ela a seu lado, mas fora tragado outra vez pela alquimia.

A escolha era mesmo dele? Seu destino parecia ter sido traçado há muito, tortuoso como as nuvens que o acompanhavam impassíveis, observadoras inertes de seus devaneios. Seu único desejo era que este mesmo destino tivesse reservado para ele ao menos um final de vida calmo, com uma família feliz, com Al, Winry, quem sabe alguns filhos. Seus sonhos pareciam tão distantes, ali, enquanto a tarde seguia o seu curso e o sol se preparava para adormecer ao longe.

Ling começou a diminuir o ritmo ao entardecer, procurou um bom local e finalmente desmontou de seu avestruz.

O vento havia dado uma trégua e os três se organizaram para montar as duas barracas. Edward poderia construir uma casa facilmente se ainda pudesse usar alquimia. Contentou-se em ajudar Ling a fincar as longas estacas em um solo mais firme e descarregar os animais. Em uma das bagagens, havia suprimentos para comida e para improvisar uma fogueira. Acenderam o fogo e cozinharam sem pressa. Agora sim estavam no meio do nada, nem a antiga cidade ou a linha do trem podiam ser vistas daquele ponto.

- Mais um dia de caminhada, e estaremos a salvo. – Disse Ling.

Edward murmurou em aprovação.

Os três comeram as porções enlatadas, preparadas no fogo do deserto. A noite caia sobre eles, como um manto negro que deslizava calmamente enfeitado de estrelas. Longe das urbes luzes, o céu parecia ter muito mais vida. As estrelas brilhavam radiantes enquanto a lua era apenas um risco curvo naquele tecido singular. Edward ajeitou um saco de dormir ainda enrolado e deitou-se nele como um travesseiro, para descansar e observar o céu. Lan Fan, que estava ao seu lado, fez o mesmo, e logo, mesmo Ling os acompanhou.

- Lindo, não é mesmo? – Perguntou a moça.

- São como olhos divinos a nos observar, o brilho percorre todo o universo. – Respondeu Edward.

- Cada uma tem um nome, também. Vê aquele conjunto que forma um triângulo? – E desenhou com o dedo esticado para cima – É a constelação de Sagitário. A mais brilhante, na ponta, chama-se Dabih. Você é de Sagitário, não é, Edward-san? – continuou a moça.

- Sim.

- Sua estrela está a olhar por você. Esses olhos celestiais, que já acompanharam milhares de viajantes de todas as épocas, viveram as dores da guerra entre povos esquecidos e assistiram ao passar das eras e mesmo à criação de cada grão de areia nesse deserto, agora observam a sua jornada.

- Ah, por favor, não vai dizer que acredita nessa baboseira, não é Edward-san? – Debochou o príncipe.

- É verdade, os antigos conheciam a linguagem das estrelas, podiam lê-las, guiar-se por elas, eram protegidos pelo seu semblante.

- Nada disso é real, estrelas são só estrelas. Todo o resto é invenção de algum maluco.

- Você é tão insensível. O que importa é o significado. Eu vou dormir. – E entrou raivosa em sua barraca.

Edward olhou para Ling com uma expressão desaprovadora, mas Ling deu de ombros. Edward aguardou até Lan Fan cair no sono. Ling estava atiçando a fogueira com um graveto, abraçando os joelhos.

- Ling...

- Sim, Edward-kun? – Disse desinteressado.

- Você não pode tratar a Lan Fan desse jeito. Ela tem sentimentos.

- Ela foi criada para ser chefe da minha guarda pessoal, mataria quem fosse preciso para me proteger, há muito ela renegou o que sentia.

- Ela se importa com você.

- Mas é claro, eu sou imperador.

- Não, como não consegue enxergar, ela faz de tudo para protegê-lo, ela abriu mão de um braço pela sua segurança e hoje vive com aquele automail.

- Não fez mais do que sua obrigação.

- Como você pode ser assim? Aquela garota é a pessoa que mais ama você neste mundo. Se você a trata desse jeito, com certeza ela chora todas as noites, machucada pelas suas palavras.

- Isso é problema dela.

- Ling, você é inacreditável, fala tudo isso como se fosse fácil, como se não sentisse nada. Como consegue continuar aí sentado, calmo? Ela não é uma criada, vocês cresceram juntos. Acha que é certo tratá-la dessa maneira?

- É o máximo que eu posso fazer.

- AHRG, LING! – E Edward, já em pé, desfere um chute contra a cabeça de Ling. Este apara o golpe, empurrando-o para trás.

- Você não sabe como é ser rei – Vociferou Ling, quase gritando.

- _Não, não sei, mas com certeza ser rei não é tratar mal quem o ama._ Se é com essa vontade que governa seu país, não deveria ter esse direito. Um rei de verdade seria complacente, justo, retribuiria o amor que Lan Fan demonstra. Não a deixaria se martirizar, sofrer eternamente.

- Edward-san, esta escolha não é minha. Você acha que governar um país é apenas sentar na sala do trono e dar ordens, não é? Pensa que eu tenho tempo para verificar o humor de cada um dos meus serventes? Eu sou um Rei, o Imperador de Xing, meu povo depende de mim e isso significa que eu preciso ser forte. Antes de ser um populista, preciso ser um general. A segurança de meu país é prioridade. Em minha vida inteira, venho lutando...

- _Mas que porcaria de vida? Você não vive, ó imperador_. Seu povo pode se virar muito bem sem suas ordens mesquinhas. Estaria até melhor sem você. Por que tenho certeza que Lan Fan estaria melhor sem você. E talvez perder o braço tenha sido fácil comparado a isso. A dor que ela sente... – completou lacrimoso - ... Eu não quero sentir.

- Ela é apenas mais uma vida que eu devo proteger. Se assim eu começar, e puder fazer, talvez um dia possa me importar com os sentimentos dela e de todos os outros.

- Não, Ling. No lugar dela, não acho que a vida seria importante. Na verdade, acho que já teria partido. Lan Fan o ama, daria tudo por um momento com você. Faria tudo por você, e por mais que sofra, não consegue fugir. Como uma droga, que a prende e a consome, você a faz sofrer e deixa nela marcas bem maiores e mais profundas do que o automail que ela carrega.

_- Acha que eu gosto disso? Acha que é fácil para mim agir da maneira que eu preciso_? Não, Edward-san, não é fácil, eu lhe garanto. _Fácil é julgar da boca pra fora sem entender meus motivos._

- Me conte, então.

- Não é tão simples. Edward, eu nunca serei capaz de amar. Esse é um luxo que eu não posso ter. Ser o governante de um país me cria muitos inimigos e adotar Lan Fan como esposa me deixaria vulnerável, não seria seguro.

- Eu nunca disse nada sobre se casar.

- Eu sei, eu sei, é que... Edward-san, às vezes, precisamos fazer um mal para evitar um inferno. Um rei enfrenta situações como essa quase diariamente. De todas as decisões que eu tomei, a sobre Lan Fan foi a mais custosa. Faço isso para poupá-la. Poderíamos viver juntos um breve conto de fadas, seria maravilhoso, mas ele se transformaria no pior dos pesadelos, para mim e para ela. Edward-san, amar não é tomar decisões arbitrárias, fáceis, e desfrutar da felicidade enquanto ela existe. Amar é ter coragem para tomar decisões difíceis, insanas a curto prazo, mas que se justificam no final. Amar é fazer sacrifícios e _o maior sacrifício que quem ama pode fazer é abrir mão da pessoa amada_. Governar um país não é nada comparado a isso.

- Ling... Eu... Não sabia. – Edward desabou, sentado, no chão.

- Sim, Edward-san. Eu a amo. Mais do que ela poderia me amar, desde antes de ser rei, desde que me conheço por gente. Eu a amo. Meu maior desejo é dizer-lhe essas palavras, mas isso é impossível.

Eu a amo. E nada no mundo pode me libertar disso. – A voz de Ling vacilava, chorosa.

- Por que vocês não fogem juntos?

- Eu tenho um país que precisa de mim. Tenho o respeito, o orgulho e a honra de ser o último de minha dinastia.

- De que vale o respeito criado pelo medo? De que vale um orgulho inspirado por lágrimas? De que vale a honra... De que vale a honra sem um alguém para retornar vitorioso? _Quer ser lembrado por todo um país, príncipe? Quantas pessoas de lá você conhece? Quais delas fariam o que Lan Fan faz por você_?

Eu te digo príncipe. Nenhuma. Você nunca encontrará ninguém como ela em toda a sua vida, _de que importa a vida se você não pode aproveitá-la plenamente_? Você tem ao seu lado a mulher que ama, tem a oportunidade de fazê-la feliz e simplesmente a fere, sem escrúpulos por conta de planos grandiosos? Ling, você não precisa de uma reputação, de um império, de súditos. Precisa _dela_, assim como ela precisa de você. Pare de sustentar essa pose de requinte. Você é tão humano quanto eu, quanto ela e _sente_ tão intensamente quanto nós sentimos. Amar, para mim, é desistir de tudo por quem se ama.

- Eu não posso. É minha dívida com a família Yao governar meu país. É um tributo a meus antepassados. Como seus pais reagiriam se você fugisse?

- Meu pai... Van Hoenheim. – Cerrou o punho – Foi o homem que cometeu todos os erros que você está cometendo. Que não viu minha mãe morrer, que nos deixou quando ainda éramos pequenos. Foi o maior alquimista que eu já conheci, viveu por mais de 400 anos, fez grandes feitos e é conhecido em todos os cantos do mundo. Meu pai... Ele deu sua vida para me proteger. Antes de morrer, disse que se arrependia de cada segundo que tinha perdido longe de nós, que abriria mão de cara estrela dourada em seu uniforme militar para ter de volta a vida que perdera, e que o mínimo que podia fazer era encerrar sua existência protegendo o que realmente importa. Aqueles a quem ele amou. Eu e meu irmão. Mas já era tarde para minha mãe. Ele nada podia fazer e eu via a agonia em seus olhos. Eu _entendi _o seu sofrimento. Ling, é este o destino que você quer?

- Por que então você está procurando por alquimia? Onde está Winry? Se a ama, também deveria estar com ela, não é?

Edward não respondera. Ling estava chorando. As lágrimas brotavam grossas de seus olhos e escorriam pela face e pelo pescoço. Ele levantara os olhos e observava as estrelas.

- Dabih, não é mesmo? A mais brilhante? O que eu devo fazer, estrelinha? – E abriu um grande sorriso forçado. – Me responda! – Levantou, gritando para os céus – Sou um rei, exijo que me responda. O que eu devo fazer?

Atrás dele, uma voz suave e tímida:

- Seja meu.

Ling virou-se assustado, e Lan Fan estava em pé, os punhos fechados e a cabeça baixa, o rosto escondido pelos cabelos negros. Ling viu, à luz da fogueira, o rastro das lágrimas em seu rosto. Nele, o vermelho crepitava refletido. Ling levou a mão ao queixo da garota, levantando seu rosto. Viu aqueles olhos grandes e redondos, as pupilas gigantescas naquela escuridão. Ela colocou as mãos em seu ombro e disse novamente:

- Seja meu, Ling.

Ling a abraçou, sem sorrir. Encostou a testa em sua testa, roçando o nariz por sua face. Lan Fan suspirou, meio interrompida pelos lábios de Ling. Lentamente, os dois se reconheceram e apaixonadamente se renderam à dança mágica de suas línguas. Uma corrente de excitação percorreu o corpo dos dois, começando na nuca e descendo pelas costas. Era o doce provar do fruto proibido, o primeiro contato de Lan Fan com um homem, mais do que isso, com o seu homem. Um homem que, agora ela sabia, a amava.

Ling a afastou, pegando-a pela mão. Pegou o seu saco de dormir ainda enrolado e acordou o avestruz.

- Você não se importa, não é, Edward-san?

- Absolutamente.

- Obrigado, Edward-kun – Disse Lan Fan, que se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Os dois montaram no avestruz e seguiram até a ruína de um templo, de pedra. Lá, o calor do sol ainda estava um pouco presente. Ling desmontou, cobriu o solo e ajudou sua rainha a descer. Pegou-a no colo e a depositou sorridente no colchonete. Lan Fan estava radiante, o branco brilho de seus olhos e sorriso se destacava na escuridão. Ling aproximou-se por cima, beijando-a carinhosamente. Lan Fan ajudou-o a despir sua camisa. Ela o desejava? Ela era sua rainha, teria tudo o que desejasse naquela noite.

Lan Fan observava o corpo do príncipe, negro, com o céu azul e estrelado ao fundo, sorrindo. Ling desceu a mão do rosto para os ombros da moça. Percorreu seu pescoço, notando os músculos fortes, descontraídos. Começou a despi-la, desabotoando a armadura que ela insistia em usar. Os baques gélidos do metal faziam Ling imaginar a rígida rotina a qual a moça se sujeitava. Estava, enfim, apenas enfaixada nos pequenos seios. Ling a colocou sentada, de costas para ele e beijando-lhe a nuca, foi desenrolando. Ela se virou e Ling pode admirar a musculatura abdominal. Em um assalto, aproximou-se rapidamente do rosto da moça, mordiscando-lhe a orelha. Esta suspirava e terminava de tirar as roupas de Ling e suas próprias. Ling a deitou novamente, e em seu beijo, pediu a concessão de possuí-la. Brincava com seu lábio inferior, acariciava-lhe os seios, e por fim, relaxou a garota manipulando-a. Lan Fan o abraçou, puxando-o para perto:

- Eu quero você.

Com um último beijo, Ling se posicionou. Passou as mãos por baixo das costas de Lan Fan, apoiando sua cabeça, e abraçados, começaram com os carinhos. A noite no deserto era silenciosa, mas seus corpos gritavam em um êxtase contido, no reconhecimento de um sentimento maior do que o prazer daquele momento, o reconhecimento do amor como haviam demonstrado. Tornavam-se um só. Lan Fan começara a arfejar, mas Ling ia condolente, preocupado em não machucá-la. Lan Fan passou as pernas pelos quadris de Ling e girou-o. Estavam na borda da pedra, e caíram na areia, pouco abaixo. Lan Fan ficou por cima, as coxas firmes prendiam duramente Ling em baixo, na areia. Lan Fan saciava os anos de solidão em seu ritmo acelerado, Ling acompanhava ofegante, prendendo-se ao máximo. Lan Fan chamou por ele, gritando seu nome para a noite, quando os dois desfrutaram o ápice da relação. Lan Fan derrubava lágrimas de felicidade em cima do peitoral rijo do príncipe.

- Eu poderia morrer nesse momento... E toda a minha vida teria valido a pena.

- Você não vai morrer. Eu a protegerei, minha rainha. Por toda a eternidade.

* * *

Alphonse não imaginava que Winry demoraria um dia inteiro para fazer as malas, mas depois das longas despedidas com Pinako, puderam partir. Pegaram o trem naquela manhã em direção a Rush Valley, a capital da tecnologia em Amestris, o lar dos grandes mestres-ferreiros e artesãos, os deuses na arte de moldar o aço e usá-lo para melhorar a vida das pessoas. Winry queria melhorar suas habilidades, comprar suprimentos e quem sabe conseguir novos clientes. Alphonse se lembrava da dedicação de Winry neste trabalho; Uma vez, a vira trabalhar por três dias inteiros para reconstruir totalmente o automail do irmão e várias outras vezes, lembrava de seu semblante cansado, mas feliz, ao sair de sua oficina improvisada. "Winry deve amar seu trabalho" – pensava Al, e começava a se interessar por essa arte.

Desembarcaram a tempo para o desjejum, em uma cantina típica, anexada à estalagem onde eles ficariam por alguns dias. Alphonse já estivera naquele lugar e nada havia mudado muito. A mesma garçonete sorridente com um automail adaptado no lugar do braço esquerdo veio o atender. Apesar de ser uma réplica quase perfeita de um braço normal, o automail dela tinha suportes para as bandejas especiais, assim ela podia carregar várias delas sem esforço. Era muito útil, na verdade. Infelizmente, Al sabia que as histórias por trás daquelas máquinas não eram nada felizes. A dor e o sofrimento de perder um membro, que deixavam muitos à beira da morte, eram memórias inesquecíveis e nada agradáveis. Conectar os nervos também era uma experiência terrível, mesmo os mais fortes choravam até a adaptação completa do novo corpo de metal.

- Já fizeram seu pedido? – Perguntou a moça sorridente.

- Traga-nos o especial da casa, Selen, não comemos nada desde Reesembool.

- Reesembool? Desculpe-me, o senhor me conhece?

- Ah, é claro, esqueci que não me reconheceria. Sou Alphonse Elric.

- Alphonse? O irmão alquimista da armadura? Impossível! Vocês conseguiram mesmo seus corpos de volta? E onde está seu irmão?

- Sim, é uma longa história. Demos todo o nosso conhecimento em alquimia para retomar nossos corpos, e agora meu irmão foi para Xing pesquisar as artes secretas, enquanto eu vim para o oeste fazer o mesmo. Ficaremos por uns dias, mas ainda vamos planejar, acabamos de chegar.

- Ora, devem estar com fome, não é mesmo? E esta é sua namorada? – Perguntou em um tom acusador.

- Erm, não, quero dizer, somos amigos de infância. – Disse Alphonse envergonhado, enquanto Winry corava e sorria.

- Sei, sei, pode deixar comigo, prepararei só o melhor da casa para os dois, como um presente de boas vindas.

- Muito obrigada, Senhorita Selen. – E a garçonete saiu em direção à cozinha. O Chef de bigodes grisalhos e bem aparados olhou para a mesa dos dois e concordou com a cabeça, encantado, quando Selen lhe contou sobre os clientes especiais.

Al não se lembrava de ter comido algo tão delicioso. Winry estava deslumbrada com os vinhos que degustava, um melhor do que o outro. Conversaram um pouco e logo subiram para guardar as bagagens. A recepcionista apresentou o quarto sorridente, que, para a surpresa de Al e Winry, havia apenas uma cama de casal.

Tentaram desfazer o mal entendido, mas era o único quarto que eles dispunham. Os dois não se preocuparam com isso e rumaram para o norte da cidade. Winry visitaria um antigo amigo, o melhor ferreiro que ela conhecia em toda a cidade, Dominic. O velho vivia nas montanhas boreais, onde podia obter minérios de melhor qualidade. Atravessaram a larga ponte de madeira suspensa e finalmente chegaram. À porta, Riddle os atendeu, enquanto seu pai trabalhava na oficina.

- Ah, Winry-san, mas que ótima surpresa.

- Riddle, há quanto tempo! Como vão as coisas?

- Ótimas, entrem, por favor. – Dirigiram-se à oficina.

- Meu pai e eu começamos a pesquisar novas possibilidades para automails, para que se adaptem ao uso de quem precisa. Creio que viram o braço de Selen? É lá que estão ficando?

- Sim, lá mesmo. Aquele automail é seu?

- Exatamente, criamos não apenas uma cópia humana, mas uma melhoria da vida a partir da mecânica. Contudo, adicionar muitas funcionalidades à peça a torna pesada demais. Desenvolvemos uma liga metálica mais leve e resistente, fundindo lentamente o aço com uma técnica especial e adicionamos níquel também derretido. Como resultado temos um material mais maleável para trabalhar, mas resistente e leve.

- Nossa, conseguiram tudo isso sozinhos?

- Isso é basicamente tudo o que podemos fazer. No entanto, há rumores de que na distante Britton, homens conseguem voar usando máquinas.

- Impressionante! Precisamos ir para lá, Al, quero conhecer essas máquinas voadoras.

- Parece-me perigoso, Winry. – Refutava Alphonse.

- Não se preocupe rapaz, uma vez feitas com paixão, confiaria minha vida às máquinas.

- Que barulho é esse, Riddle? – Disse Dominic aparecendo atrás de uma cortina.

- Ah, papai, Winry está aqui. – Comentou excitado.

- Oh, mas que prazer, a que devemos sua honrosa visita? – E começaram a conversar, se retirando para a sala de Dominic na oficina, alegres.

Alphonse acompanhou Riddle enquanto ele trabalhava, observando as fornalhas a todo o vapor e o vigor do rapaz ao martelar o aço incandescente.

- Também trabalha com isso, senhor Alphonse?

- Não, não, sou um alquimista.

- Alquimista? Não há muitos destes por aqui, o que o trás a Rush Valley?

- Bem, na verdade, Winry pediu para me acompanhar em minha jornada...

- Ah, mas é claro, Winry-san. Uma bela garota, escolheu muito bem.

- Erm, não... Somos apenas amigos de infância.

- Não há nada de errado em amar, Alphonse. O amor nasce da confiança, do respeito, do cuidado, e isso vocês têm um pelo outro. Por que outro motivo você a acompanharia até aqui, tendo que seguir em busca de alquimia?

- Eu... – Al não terminou de responder.

- Alphonse, não é preciso se envergonhar, Winry-san é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E ela não parece ver nada de errado em vocês dois juntos.

- Ela disse alguma coisa?

- Não, mas é o que as mulheres fazem, demonstram carinho, se aproximam e esperam que você entenda suas vontades, e que assim se declare e as peça em casamento. Comigo foi assim e eu e Paninya estamos juntos até hoje.

- Mas como você soube que ela aceitaria seu pedido? Como soube que ela também gostava de você a esse ponto?

- Ah, Alphonse... Este é um dos mistérios da vida, nunca se sabe o que há na cabeça das mulheres. Só o que podemos fazer é dar o primeiro passo, cegamente, e rezar para pisar em solo firme. O que acha que Winry dirá se você abrir seu coração?

- Não sei...

- Ela sentirá sua confiança, e por sua vez, se abrirá com você também. Dirá a verdade, dirá o que realmente sente.

- Mas e se ela não sentir nada por mim?

- Como não, Alphonse-san, por que então ela o acompanharia até aqui e em sua jornada? Ela se importa com você, é evidente.

- Sim, mas talvez não o suficiente para algo maior do que amizade.

- Você só poderá saber quando tomar uma atitude. Se você a ama de verdade, não há por quê negar esse sentimento, mesmo que não seja correspondido. O amor é o sentimento mais puro e forte, perfura mesmo o peito de grandes guerreiros cobertos de armaduras perfeitas. Se isso for o que você sente por ela, não há nada de errado ou vergonhoso se ela não o vir da mesma forma.

- Mas ela é minha amiga, e se eu disser alguma coisa e ela não gostar?

- Alphonse, ela o compreenderá. Não há por que ela não gostar de você também, não acha?

- Talvez... – Não... Alphonse sabia de um motivo. Um motivo que ele tinha esquecido até ali. Edward. Winry não iria amá-lo se amasse Edward. – Talvez exista um motivo, um outro alguém na vida dela...

- E onde está esse outro alguém se não aqui com ela? O que o faz pensar que esse outro alguém seja melhor do que você para Winry?

- Não sei...

- Você complica tanto coisas tão fáceis – Terminou rindo. – Quando tiver a chance, abra-se com sua "amiga". É o melhor a fazer, você ficará sabendo da boca dela a decisão, de uma forma ou de outra – E deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas, gargalhando.

- Obrigado, Riddle.

- Ora, acha que é só isso? Venha, você vai me ajudar com esses pedidos aqui, para pagar pelos conselhos. Hahaha!

Alphonse passou a tarde inteira acompanhando Riddle, Dominic e Winry, trabalhando com o ferro e aprendendo as bases da arte da forja. Conseguira moldar algumas chapas brutas, derreter o ferro e gostava do calor do ofício. Ver os objetos se transformando sob suas mãos o lembrava da mesma sensação mágica de transmutar as coisas, com o uso da alquimia. Além disso, usando a força dos braços, afastava os pensamentos da cabeça, sobre Winry, sobre seu irmão, sobre ele mesmo.

Ficaram para o jantar na casa dos artesãos e conheceram a esposa de Riddle e seu pequeno bebê, nascido há poucos meses, naquelas mesmas montanhas em um dia chuvoso. Era incrível ver a superação da vida, mesmo sem as menores condições, sem um médico para acompanhar o parto ou instrumentos corretos para prevenir complicações. Aquele pequeno bebê sobrevivera, seus grandes olhos azuis reluziam à luz das lamparinas. - A vida segue seu curso. Com o amor, seria a mesma coisa? – Perguntava-se Alphonse.

Os anfitriões ainda estenderam o convite, para que os hóspedes passassem a noite com eles, mas Al e Winry, cansados, decidiram voltar à estalagem.

Durante todo o percurso, Alphonse não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, a não ser definir com Winry seu sentimento. Ela estava muito feliz pelo dia que tiveram, pela companhia de Alphonse, por sua dedicação ao aprender um pouco de forja. Será que isso seria suficiente?

Chegaram à estalagem e Winry foi logo tomar um bom banho quente na banheira. – Será que seus pensamentos estariam certos? Ela tentara parecer feliz e sorridente durante toda a tarde, mas algo a preocupava de verdade.

Suas lágrimas começaram a cair, ela abraçava os joelhos e soluçava baixo. Uma hora, a decisão cairia em suas mãos. No quarto, Alphonse deitava-se sobre os braços na espaçosa cama de casal, mirando o teto. Seria certo agir? Tudo estava tão bom até ali, ele seria eternamente culpado se estragasse tudo. Winry tentava se recompor, vestiu as roupas intimas e um robe branco, retornando para o quarto.

Já à porta, hesitou ao girar a maçaneta. Aquele era um caminho sem volta, e a culpa não seria dela.

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá pessoal.

Seguinte, alguns toques sobre a obra:

Eu gosto de incorporar bastante realidade na ficção. O próprio universo de FullMetal Alchemist foi muito bem feito, provavelmente baseado na Alemanha, análoga ao país Amestris. Edward seguiu para o leste, ou seja, Polônia, onde realmente existe um Deserto de Błędów, por isso o incluí na obra.

Nada é revelado sobre o signo de Edward em toda a história, mas comparando as características básicas e a descrição de seu nascimento no Inverno do hemisfério norte, e para adaptação, aderi Sagitário como signo do rapaz. Para quem não assistiu a série, AutoMail é uma expressão para designar braços e pernas mecânicas.

Além disso, a cultura da obra em si é muito rica, e procurei retratar um pouco de visão cinematográfica juntamente com os pensamentos, impossíveis de se retratar dessa forma.

A obra se passa nas primeiras décadas do século XX, e sendo assim, procuro explorar fatos grandiosos da época, envolvendo os irmãos nessa trama.

Bom, resta perguntar: O que acharam? – Meu estilo de escrita pode ser um pouco poético e massivo, mas é usado para realçar o teor histórico da obra original.

Enfim, o que acham? Quem deve ficar com Winry? Alphonse terá coragem de se declarar? E o que preocupava Winry? Seria a suspeita do amor de Al ou algo totalmente diferente? Seria justo? Seria honroso? Mas de que vale a honra – como disse Edward – frente a um amor? Como ele reagiria?

Hahaa, várias questões! Isso é o que quero levantar, não só como um romance, mas um embate, oposições, dualidades... Qual é o melhor jeito de viver a vida? O que é o amor? Quem está certo?

Devo um agradecimento mais do que especial à querida Yuuki Ai, que me incentivou a escrever. Ela tem sido de grande ajuda para mim. Yuuki, obrigado, mesmo. Isso nunca existiria se não fosse você. PS: Desculpa, roubei seu cabeçalho! Hhahaha

Assim, por hora, eu me despeço. Pensem nisso!


End file.
